


Outshining the Obsolete

by missblueeyes63



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Older Brothers, Team as Family, Whump, Whump Clay, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblueeyes63/pseuds/missblueeyes63
Summary: Clay is recovering from injuries sustained in their Nepal mission (sequel toNightmares and NurturingandFading into Nothingness) and his father is obsessed with the fact his son might step out from the shadow his illustrious SEAL career casts and outshine him. Come see what happens and who is there to support the kid as he deals with this betrayal.Note: this will be cross-posted to FF as Alphabet Injuries - O when it is completed.





	1. Time to Teach You Who Is the Better Man

_**Outside the Bulkhead Bar** _

Katie stayed close to Clay, matching his slow pace across the full lot to his car in the far corner. It had been the only open spot when they arrived. Tonight had been fun right up until those nine over-muscled, steroid-popping idiots picked a fight with Clay.

She noted the line of blood on the back of his lightweight shirt and hoped the glass from the shattered lamp didn’t cause a deep laceration, though if it had, she believed Clay would’ve allowed Trent to tend him in the bar. She was glad Clay’s mates intervened when they did, or his skin grafts could’ve been damaged. He was on the mend and doing well, but it was still too early for him to be getting into any minor physical altercations let alone a knock-down-drag-out bar brawl.

Wishing she didn’t have to leave tomorrow her thoughts were interrupted as an unknown man yelled Clay’s name as they approached the Mustang. The sucker punch shocked both her and Clay as her friend stumbled to into her and his nose began bleeding again.

“Time to teach you who is the better man!” Ash swung again.

Katie reacted … training coming into play without conscious thought. She blocked the hit heading for Clay and struck out with her own. Pain shot through her hand as she connected with the attacker’s cheek, but she ignored it and followed up with a scoop kick to the man’s groin, sending him to his knees and his hands to his nuts to cover himself, making it impossible for him to attempt another strike on Clay.

Everything happened so fast Clay only stared as his father’s knees hit the asphalt, cupping himself after Katie kicked Ash in the balls. He couldn’t stop the chuckle which emitted, the whole scene surreal to him. Ashhole dared to assault him again. Did Ash possess a death wish? Ash had to realize Bravo would never allow him to pull this shit without repercussions.

Ready to defend Clay again, Katie flicked an eye at a laughing Clay. “Do you know this wanker?”

“Yeah, this is Ashhole … my father.”

Katie’s eyes rounded. “Your oldie?”

“Unfortunate side effect of birth … yeah.” Clay got ahold of his laughter and turned a glare on Ash. “What the hell do you think you are doing? I told you I don’t want anything to do with you. Period! You’re lucky, my brothers didn’t witness your assault, or you would be a bloody pulp, not just holding your balls.”

Growling, due to both pain and anger, Ash straightened up and rose. “Need a girl to fight your battles. You will never measure up to my standards. Not sure why I ever worried about it.”

“Might need my wife to fight for me at the moment … but keep in mind … a woman just chopped you off at the knees.”

Katie noted the gleam of rage flashing in the elder Spenser’s eyes, but she glimpsed reinforcements exiting the bar, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She never doubted Clay could hold his own against this man, but he was in no condition to fight. And her hand throbbed, she might’ve broken a knuckle … or two. _Koala’s not gonna be pleased with me. I know better than to go for hard bones, should’ve gone for the solar plexus._

“WIFE?! When the hell did you get married?” Ash shouted as the four-letter word sunk in. The last he knew Stella dumped Clay, and he was moping around like a pussy-whipped little boy who lost his favorite toy.

Too exhausted to even care about his father anymore, as Clay turned away, he said, “You lost the right to know anything about me when you tried to ruin my career.”

Quick as lightning, still possessing the skills he utilized as a SEAL, Ash reached out and grabbed the back of Clay’s shirt, intending to pull him back, and pivot him … his obstinate and obnoxious son would provide him the answer he demanded.

Fabric tearing filled the air, and Ash was presented with a back covered in bandages and some blood. For one split second, an ounce of concern for his child snuck in, and he breathed out, “What happened?”

Fury lit Clay’s eyes as he faced his odious father. He liked this shirt, and now it was ruined … just like everything Ash ever touched. “Lay a hand on me again, and it will be the last thing you ever do.”

The fleeting concern was replaced with opportunistic strategy. Banking his rage behind a mask, Ash used a honeyed tone, “Son, I’m sorry.” He raked a hand through his hair, searching for words to manipulate. “I’m terrible at this father thing … I know, but I try. You’re hurt.” Then Ash lied, “I care about you,” and he added his tag line attempting to gather intel, “Did this happen on a mission? Perhaps in Australia … your wife’s got a pretty accent.”

Recognizing the snake oil, Clay didn’t bother to answer Ash. He reached for Katie’s hand. “Let’s go.” Katie’s hiss had Clay peering down at her hand. Anger welled again. She had been hurt defending him from Ash.

Though he shouldn’t, blind fury made Clay strike out at his dad. He caught Ash off-guard, swept Ash's legs out from underneath him, taking the bastard to the ground. Out-of-control Clay straddled Ash a micro-second later and pummeled his face as he yelled, “Leave me the fuck alone. I’m sick of you ruining everything in my life. You hurt everyone …”

Three sets of hands overpowered Clay, dragging him off Ash. He stood panting, his fists clenched as he glared at Ash.

“Whoa, calm down, brother,” Ray spoke trying to breakthrough Clay’s haze of fury.

“Stay back! Don’t even think about retaliation or you’ll be dealing with more than a few bruises,” Jason barked at Ash as Clay’s father rose and tried to come at Clay, the outrage as clear in Ash’s expression as the blood flowing from his nose and split lip.

Sanity started to return as Spenser glowered at Spenser, neither one willing to break the gaze. Clay spat out, “Wish I was an orphan.” He pivoted on his heel and took the five steps necessary to reach his car. He wanted to sag on the trunk but refused to display weakness in front of Ash.

Katie hurried to open the passenger door, and her hand was rebuffed by Clay as he insisted on getting in without help, though he definitely could use it.

Jason and Ray maintained a wall between Spensers.

Wiping the blood on his sleeve, Ash said, “I’ll be pressing assault charges. Clay’s finished as a SEAL.”

In his calm tone, Ray said, “Appeared to be self-defense to me.”

“He attacked me. I’m the one who was on the ground,” Ash retorted.

Jason arched a brow. “Hmmm, so the great Ash Spenser is bested by a mere woman and a grievously injured man. Wonder how many books you will sell if that story comes out?”

After closing the door, and heading for the driver’s side, Katie stopped next to Jason. “For the record, this man sucker-punched Clay first. If anyone is to be accused of assault, it is this poor excuse for a man.”

She roved her eye up and down Clay’s oldie. “You are a bloody offensive parent. Glad Clay is nothing like you. And as far as teaching him who the better man is … it is a lesson you need to learn because we already know it’s Clay. I suggest you leave before I call the police and file a complaint against you.”

Understanding when it was time to retreat, Ash turned and stormed off. _This isn’t over … not by a longshot. Clay will pay dearly for trying to overshadow me._

Once Ash vacated the area, Jason handed his keys to Ray and turned to Katie. He had not missed her now swelling hand. “Give me Clay’s keys. I’ll drive him home. You ride with Ray, and he’ll take you to get your hand x-rayed by our team doc.”

“Not necessary. A little ice and I’ll be fine,” Katie downplayed the injury, not wanting to leave Clay.

Ray chuckled. “We’re too versed with the kid for your words to ring true. I swear you two are a matched pair. Let’s go, Katie. Dr. Irving won’t take long, and we’ll be at Clay’s by the time Trent is finished examining him.”

Katie nodded and followed Ray to Jason’s truck after relinquishing the keys.

Jason opened the driver’s door and slid in. He expected to find blue orbs filled with a bit of concern for the dressing down he might mete out to the kid for his dumbass and hot-headed move which could’ve resulted in significant damage. Instead, he found Clay’s head leaned on the window, and the light snore and regular breathing told him the kid had fallen asleep.

He let out a long sigh. _You, kid, are gonna turn me gray prematurely. Jesus, what the hell are we going to do about your asshole father?_ Jason gripped the steering wheel and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. “I would love to dump Ash in the middle of the ocean and let the sharks eat him. What the hell kind of father attacks his son, not once, but twice … hell, maybe more?”

Clay’s soft, “An Ashhole father,” startled Jason.

He released the wheel. “Thought you were sleeping.”

“No … only trying to … hell, I don’t know. Why?”

“Why what?” Jason turned and met sad and confused blue eyes.

“Why does he hate me so much? As a kid, I looked up to him. Even though he was never around, I built up in my head he was off saving the world from bad guys, and so it was okay he wasn’t around. It was okay he left me with my grandparents. It was okay he abandoned my mom because others needed him.”

Clay let out a ragged breath. “I wanted to be a Navy SEAL just like him.”

Jason reached out a hand and laid it on Clay's thigh and patted. “Thankfully you are nothing like him. You are better. You are a damned fine SEAL, and one day you will lead a team of your own. Something Ash could never do. He didn’t have what it takes to lead a team, and you do.”

“Let’s get you back to your place so you can crash on a comfy bed and Trent can take a look at the damage done.” Jason turned on the car and put it in gear when Clay only nodded.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Clay said, “Thanks for not yelling at me for my out-of-control reaction.”

Jason chuckled. “Oh, you’re not off the hook by any means. Just waiting for the right time and place … which this is not. You’d probably nod off as I waxed poetic … and I want you to hear every last word I have on the subject of maintaining control and engaging your head before your fists.”

Clay closed his eyes about midway through Jason’s words, and he kept the smile from his face as he faked a snore, which produced more laughter from his team leader. Yeah, he would pay the price, but his brothers would always have his back. Two miles down the road, Clay drifted off to sleep for real. He did not see Jason’s concerned expression nor hear the sigh or the call Jason placed to Blackburn to bring him up to speed on what occurred. Jason understood they might need to keep an eye on Ash Spenser.

* * *

_**Clay’s Apartment** _

Trent covered Clay with a light blanket. The kid zonked out within five minutes of him arriving. Overtaxed by the events of the day, Clay never stirred once as he cleaned and dressed the cut caused by the lamp breaking as Clay was shoved into it at the bar. He exited the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

He grinned as he found Jason, Sonny, and Brock all in Clay’s small living area. “This apartment isn’t really big enough for all of us to visit him all at once.”

Sonny removed the toothpick from his teeth and eyed Trent. “None of us plan on going anywhere until you tell us how Orcinus Orca fared.”

Brock chuckled. “New name … I’ve lost count.”

Sonny sat forward and clasped his hands, wanting to wring them around Ash Spenser’s neck. “Hey, it fits. The kid is one badass killer whale. He took his shark of a father to the ground from what Jace said. No easy task in his condition … which reminds me, Trent … did he hurt himself?”

“He needs rest. Overdid it in the sun today, and tonight’s events didn’t help. But other than that, no damage to the grafts. His knuckles are a bit bruised, and the cut on his back was shallow … didn’t require stitches. Nose isn’t broken, but he’ll likely have black eyes due to the broken capillaries beneath the skin leaking into the surrounding tissue.” Trent went to Clay fridge and helped himself to an orange soda … he was done with alcohol tonight.

After he popped the top, he peered at Jason. “Ray call yet?”

Jason shook his head.

Standing to pace, Sonny did the short trip in the small space several times before he stopped and gazed at the others. “Don’t it seem a bit opportunistic for Ash to be in the parking lot just as Clay is leaving?”

Chuckling again Brock teased, “Wow big word for you, Sonny. Do you even know what opportunistic means?”

“I may be a Texan, but I ain’t stupid. Ashhole appearing right after all those ornery bulls with more brawn than brains tried to rough up Clay.  Something stinks and it ain’t my shoes.”

Jason nodded. “Been thinking the same. Called Blackburn. Might call Mandy to do a little research into those nine guys. They’re not from around here. The Bulkhead bar owner said they had never been in before, and none of them drank more than two beers, so they weren’t drunk. Feels like a targeted attack.”

“Well, shit. The kid don’t need this crap on top of everything else. Just rehabbing is gonna be tough.” Sonny blew out a breath and stuck his toothpick back in, chewing one end and wondering what the hell they would do about Ash going after Clay.

The guys lapsed into silence, each lost in his own thoughts as they waited for Ray to return with Katie. Time flew and before they knew it two hours had passed before Clay’s front door opened.

Katie entered and smiled finding Clay’s team all there. She held up her bandaged hand. “Not broken … which is good cause I would’ve gotten an earful from Koala. Bruised, just need to ice my hand, and it’ll be fine.”

Brock stood, vacating a spot on the couch. “Have a seat.”

“Thanks.” Katie lowered herself to the cushion and before she realized, she had a soda set by her, a couple of analgesics, one of the guys put a pillow under her hand and another laid an ice pack on top after covering her hand with a towel. Then they stood in a semi-circle around her. “What?”

Jason became the spokesperson. “Thanks for taking care of him. Sorry you were hurt. But time to tell us exactly what went down. Clay was too wiped out to say, and Ray and I came out and we don’t know what happened to cause him to overreact and become so outraged he quit thinking before taking action.”

Katie shook her head. “First up, I don’t believe he overreacted … well, maybe a little, but his father is as foul as decomposing offal.” She proceeded to explain the full exchange to them. By the time she finished five sets of eyes burned with outrage and she believed had Ash Spenser been in the room, the man would be dead … his body dumped in the ocean to become fish food.

She rose and said, “I’m tired. I’m going to bed. Feel free to stay or go. I’ll ensure Clay is okay tonight, but after I leave, I believe one of you should stay with him.”

“That’ll be me,” Sonny eyed the couch, not looking forward to sleeping on it … he would rather stay at his place or Lisa’s, but he wouldn’t abandon his brother.

“Been thinking on that too. Might be best if he didn’t stay here if Ash is targeting him. We can discuss it tomorrow, but Clay will have to accept he is coming to live with one of us … at least until he is out of the woods and we get a handle on the Ash situation.”

“Night,” Katie said as she ambled towards the bedroom. This had not been quite the vacation she expected when she spontaneously bought the ticket ten days ago, but she was happy she came and helped Clay. Leaving him and flying back home tomorrow would be depressing. She was half-tempted to call Koala, tell him about her minor injury, and beg for a week off … but she wouldn’t, her job was as important to her as Clay’s was to him, and she worked her ass off to attain her position.

When the bedroom door closed, the group broke up with everyone except Sonny taking their leave. He went to the tiny closet, pulled out the extra pillows and a blanket then bedded down for the night on the couch. As he attempted to go to sleep, he developed numerous outrageous scenarios to rid the world of an Obsolete Ashhole. 


	2. What Could Happen?

_**Norfolk International Departures** _

Clay exited the car along with Katie as Sonny remained in the driver’s seat. They moved to the rear and Clay popped the trunk and pulled out Katie’s luggage as she hoisted her pack on her shoulder. Stepping onto the sidewalk near the doors for departures Clay peered at Katie. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Katie used her non-injured hand to tug up the handle on the rolling bag.

“Ruining your vacation.”

“You. Did. Not. Ruin. Anything.” She wrapped her arms around Clay’s neck and moved her face close to his. Her voice came out intense, “You are going to continue to heal, and you will be back with your brothers kicking ass sooner than you think. And as far as your oldie is concerned, well, I think you lucked out by your grandparents raising you. If it helps, you can think of it as Ash doing one positive thing in your life.”

She gingerly pressed her lips to his, careful not to bump his tender nose. Two hits last night left it swollen, and the bruising was rather colorful this morning. Leaning back, she smiled. “I enjoyed playing nurse.”

“Doctor Katie can give me a complete physical any day.” Clay grinned.

Katie chuckled. “Next opportunity … I’m all in.” Becoming serious again she brushed her fingers down his cheek. “Stay true to who you are no matter what comes your way. If you ever need a friendly ear, call me.”

Clay moved to kiss Katie again, and the car behind his honked, impatient with their slow goodbye, but he ignored them. Savoring the last kiss, Clay reluctantly parted. “Thanks for everything. The same is true … call me if you ever need to talk.”

“Will do.” Katie stepped back, grasped her luggage and unenthusiastically headed into the terminal. She didn’t look back, though she wanted to.

Wrapped up in their goodbye, neither Clay nor Katie noticed the man two cars behind taking photos of them.

Once Katie was out of view, Clay returned to the passenger seat and closed the door. As Sonny pulled out from the curb, Clay said, “Appreciate you driving.”

“Anytime, Loverboy. Too bad the wifey had to leave.”

“Yeah.”

Sonny changed lanes and yawned. He didn’t sleep much last night thinking of ways to get payback for Clay. “Do you think Ashhole really thinks you and Katie are married?”

Clay chuckled. “Uh, yeah. Called her my wife … that got his goat.” He exhaled heavily. “Think Jace is gonna lay into me?”

“Oh, hell yeah! If he could, Boss would undoubtedly turn you over his knee and tan your lily-white hide with a paddle. He’ll probably settle for blistering your ears for now, and making you run the hills once you’re up to it.” Sonny flashed a Texas-sized grin at Clay as the kid grimaced. “Speaking of which, guess where we’re headed now?”

“No. No.”

“Oh yes, little buddy. We got some serious talking to do.”

“Not up to it. Need a nap …”

“Don’t turn into an ostrich and try burying your head in the sand. Jace won’t buy your excuse for one damned moment.” Sonny couldn’t help the laugh emitting from him as Clay sunk lower in the seat as if he were a child and facing a trip to the principal’s office.

Clay sighed and tried to order his mind to prepare for the lecture not only Jason, but the rest of his team was likely to heap on him today. Jumping Ash had been monumentally stupid. He could’ve ruined his career. He was so out of control last night that if Jason and Ray had not pulled him off Ash, he might’ve beaten his own father to death.

Not something he was proud of, and not anything Jason would want from a member of his team. He was top tier operator, which meant he must be able to maintain control in even the most chaotic and stressful situations, and yesterday he showed them all he could be unreliable and susceptible to manipulation. Yeah, there will be hell to pay, Clay just didn’t know what it would entail. But he would endure whatever punishment Jason meted out and try to regain their trust and prove this was a one-off incident.

The team was everything to him … his only focus now. He recalled Jason’s words in the car as he drove him home. Clay decided his new goal would be to put everything he had into becoming the best-damned SEAL he could become, and learning everything he could from Jason and Ray about leading a team. He would not be overshadowed by a father who didn’t give a damn about him.

* * *

_**Oceanside Motel** _

The knock on his motel room door pulled Ash from the bathroom where he probed his bruised and swollen nose. Anger grew in the pit of his stomach the last two days. His son would pay … he would seek revenge against what the brat held most dear. After checking the peephole, he opened the door. “Come in, quick.” He shut it fast and turned to the middle-aged woman with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes standing near the small table. “Anyone follow you?”

“Pfft.” Oliva rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t be any good if they had. What made you call me after all these years?”

Ash moved to his chair and waved her into the other seat. “Calling in the favor you owe me.”

Oliva eyed Ash. Once, long ago, she found this man attractive and would’ve possibly given up her career if he had stayed committed to her, but he didn’t, so she didn’t. She never expected to hear from him again, let alone call in his chit. “What do you want?”

He opened the folder and slid a page with several snapshots printed on it to her. “I need to know this woman’s name and how she trapped my son into marriage.”

“Trapped?” Oliva viewed the pictures of a man and woman at an airport, a couple kissing, and then face-shots of the woman. “He doesn’t look like he thinks he is trapped.”

“She wasn’t in his life until recently. Last I knew, my son was dating someone else … who dumped him.”

“So you think she took advantage and roped him into a marriage on the rebound. Why do you care? If I recall, you wanted nothing to do with your son. You declared he was an anchor and you should’ve dropped him in the ocean as a baby.”

“I was drunk and going through a divorce at the time. I said things I didn’t mean. Trying to reconcile with my boy now, but he is shutting me out. I think this woman is the cause. Can you find out who she is for me or not?”

“Any details you can provide?” Oliva’s gut churned a bit. Ash had never cared one whit about his child. This sudden turn didn’t sit well, but she did owe him for saving her life when he rescued her from a rebel faction who kidnapped her in Malaysia years ago.

“I don’t know where or when they married. Only that she speaks with an Australian accent, and she was on a flight to Perth yesterday.” Ash tapped the photographs. “Which is when I took these.”

“Alright. I’ll see what I can find out. But we’ll be even afterward.” Oliva closed the file, covering the images, and pulled it to her as she rose.

“I need the info as fast as possible.” Ash stood also.

Oliva turned for the door but halted and pivoted to face him. “Your son is a grown man, and I’m sure capable of dealing with this situation by himself. Why do you want to know so badly?”

Ash lied, “I care about my son and don’t want some bimbo to take advantage of him. I wasn’t there for him when he grew up, and I want to make it up to Clay. Something tells me she is bad news and I want to protect him.”

“I’ll do what I can and call you as soon as I have a name or other details.” Oliva exited.

Ash closed the door and winced as his grin reopened his split lip. _There is more than one way to destroy a man … Clay will be devastated when the bitch who dared kick me in the balls is dead_.

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later - Jason’s Home** _

Clay finished washing the dinner dishes and set the last plate in the drainer to drip dry for a bit along with the others. He dried his hands on the towel then turned and leaned against the cabinetry as he scanned the now empty kitchen. Emma and Mikey were upstairs doing homework, so Clay let out a long sigh.

The past twenty-one days had been odd. It started with an exceedingly long and loud lecture from every member of his team … his brothers gave him what for as expected. Though unpleasant, in truth, not that he would ever tell them, their diatribes warmed his heart. They cared about him … truly cared. They did not speak false oily words like Ash … everything out of their mouths was sincere.

Clay accepted the invitation to stay at Jason’s home, not that he had any real choice in the matter. He was not allowed to go anywhere alone, sort of like house arrest, not the store, the doctors, the base gym, Jason’s backyard … hell, almost even the bathroom for the first couple of days.

Even if he wanted to defy their dictates, which in some ways his cocky independence wanted to do, he would’ve been unsuccessful. And also, if he were honest, another part of him, the vulnerable inner child, glommed onto their over-protectiveness of him in the last three weeks.

For the first few nights, he bunked in Mikey’s room, until Trent asked him about the dark circles growing under his eyes. Jason laughed heartily when Clay admitted Mikey snored like a freight train and kept waking him up. After that, he slept on the couch, which was actually fairly comfortable.

Pitching in around the house to earn his keep, cooking, and cleaning, he raised a few eyebrows on the team when they discovered he could cook more than just frozen pizza. A skill his grandmother taught him which he didn’t put to much use before now, won over Mrs. Hayes.

At first, Jason’s mother was not pleased to find out Jason insisted he stay here … she worried about Emma. Which pissed Clay off, because _what the fuck_ … Emma was too young and off limits … she was family. Why the woman ever thought he might try something with Jason’s daughter … well, that bugged the shit out of him for a little while.

After the first week, Linda changed her mind and apologized to him. They were cool now, and she told him she appreciated his help, especially when he made nutritious meals for the kids … something out of Jason’s skill set. Emma also welcomed the break. She got to be more of a kid rather than the mom of the house for the past few weeks. So, all in all, living at Jason’s home had been more pleasant than punishment … not that reprimanding him is what drove Jason and the others to insist he stay here.

No, he understood the real motivation. No one knew what Ash was capable of doing, but everyone agreed his father crossed the line and Mandy discovered that the men in the bar had been paid to pick a fight with him and Bravo. And although none of the nine could identify Ash as the man who paid them, every member of Bravo, including himself believed Ash to be behind the attack.

Clay let out another sigh, grabbed the dish towel and began drying plates. “My father hates me.”

“Why?” Mikey asked.

Realizing he spoke out loud, Clay turned to face Jason’s son. He didn’t lie or try to deflect, Mikey had overheard a few of his conversations with the guys about Ash. “I don’t know.”

Mikey pulled the orange juice carton from the fridge, and as he went to get a cup, he said, “Dads are supposed to support their kids and wish they do better than them … at least that’s what Mom used to say.”

“Yeah, they are … but not everyone is cut out for being a dad.”

Stopping midway in pouring his juice, Mikey stared at Clay. “Sorry you didn’t get a good dad like Emma and me.”

Clay chuckled. “In a way I did. He’s my team leader.”

Mikey grinned. “Yeah, I guess so. Want some OJ?”

“Nah. Need any help with homework?” Clay started on wiping down the utensils and putting them in the drawer.

“Nope. Thanks though.” Mikey chugged down half the glass. He liked having Clay here … it was like having an older brother. He wondered if his mom had been alive if Dad would’ve brought Clay to live with them. Probably not. Clay would’ve stayed with Sonny or maybe Trent or Brock, but Mom wouldn’t have let him stay.

“Can we go to the store and grab some ice cream? Emma finished off the carton last night.” Mikey put the juice back in the fridge.

Clay considered the request, he was in better shape now, cleared to drive, but had yet to be allowed to leave the house without one of the team. But Jason and the guys left in a hurry when their phones all buzzed at the end of dinner. They were likely being spun up for some mission and might be gone for, well, an undeterminable amount of time.

He wished he could go too, but had not been cleared for field work yet, though he was now working out and training with the team again. Ash had been non-existent for the last three weeks, and Clay could handle himself if need be, so figured a quick trip to the mini-mart close to Jason’s home with Mikey would be fine. _What can possibly happen during a quick outing to the mini-mart?_

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Finish your homework, and I’ll finish cleaning up, then we’ll go.”

“Cool.” Mikey took his glass with him and headed back to his room to complete his assignment.

* * *

_**Oscar’s Mini-mart** _

Clay brought his car to a stop and turned it off. He glanced at Mikey and grinned. _Jason is one lucky man … he has two awesome kids._ “Okay, you go grab the ice cream you want, and I’ll meet you at the registers once I get the items we need for omelets in the morning.”

“Okay.” Mikey hopped out. He loved riding in the Mustang.

As Jason’s son went one direction, Clay went another to pick up the few items they needed and wanted. He reached the dairy section, and selected one percent milk … a compromise between what Emma and Mikey liked. He snagged a carton of eggs and turned to find a bag of shredded cheese, as gunfire erupted.

Milk and eggs forgotten, dropped on the floor, Clay sprinted to the frozen food section with two thoughts in mind.

 _I_ _must protect Mikey … and … Jason’s gonna kill me for leaving the house alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ... evil muse made me leave this on a cliffy.


	3. Stay Here

_**Base TOC** _

Jason stared at Blackburn in a pissing contest he intended to win. “He’s coming.”

“He isn’t cleared.” Eric glared right back.

“Clear him!”

“Not up to me. And you know full well he’s not ready for field work. He will stay here whether you like it or not.”

The rest of the team, Mandy, and Lisa observed the two men go toe-to-toe. When Jason wanted something, he was like a dog with his teeth in a t-bone steak. He wouldn’t let go until Blackburn pulled the rank card, and even then, it would be after much ado and many attempts to change the lieutenant commander’s mind.

“Not leaving him here.”

“He’s not coming, and that is final!” Eric raked a hand through his hair. Jason had been relentless in the last ten minutes.

Jason played his ace-in-the-hole. “You cleared him to go to Ecuador, and he was in worse physical shape. He kept tipping over, and his ears rang. He may not be one-hundred-percent at the moment, but Spenser’s a damned-sight better than when you insisted we needed him for his language skills.”

“And look what happened. I nearly got him killed. Not going to do that again.” Eric still held a sense of guilt for taking Clay to Ecuador and allowing Carlson to get his hand on the kid and torture him.

“This concerns Clay, and quite frankly, he is safer with us than left on his own with Ash who knows where planning to do who knows what. He can stay in ops … no field work.” Jason’s eyes bore into Eric’s.

Sonny smirked and nudged Lisa as he said under his breath, “You’re gonna be babysittin’ the kiddo. He might be a handful, so get ready to distract him with toys.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, and retorted, “Clay’s easier to distract than you … and more helpful in ops.”

On Davis’ other side, Trent chuckled overhearing the exchange. He was in two minds about Jason’s desire for Clay to come with them. Clay was not ready to be in the field, although he made great strides in his physical readiness, but he also agreed with Jason, Clay would be safer with them.

“Well?” Jason prodded.

Eric caved, but only because Jason made a valid point. Ash Spenser was a wildcard blowing in the wind … and this mission might be related and was in a safer location than South America. “Okay. Wheels up in three hours. Make it clear to Spenser he is on the sidelines … he will only be allowed to assist in TOC.”

Jason pivoted. “Sonny, Trent, with me, we'll grab Clay from my house and then return.”

Both men rose and followed Jason out of the room.

Mandy moved in on Eric. “I think it is a bad idea to bring Spenser.”

Eric blew out a breath and strode from the room without acknowledging Mandy’s comment. He needed Dr. Irving to sign off on Spenser going with them, and he would ensure the doctor accompanied Bravo this time.

* * *

_**Oscar’s Mini-mart** _

Clay’s mind snapped into mission mode upon hearing the shots. Although he sprinted to the frozen food section, he halted at the endcap and cautiously peered around the corner, because the last thing he wanted to do was run pell-mell into trouble … that wouldn’t reflect well on his training nor protect Mikey.

What he observed seized his lungs. Mikey sat on the ground behind a display of ice cream cones and red covered his leg. Clay’s heart leapt to his throat for a split second but resettled into place and he drew in a breath as his mind registered the red was cherry syrup from the broken bottle on the floor beside Mikey.

He moved forward fast, crouching behind the display and giving Mikey a reassuring smile as he whispered, “Are you hurt?”

Mikey shook his head, and his voice tremored as he said, “The gunfire startled me, and I dropped the cherries. I hid … instead of running for you … Dad said it is safer to stay put and hide.”

“He’s right.” Clay scanned the area. If the gunman or men decided to come down this aisle, they would be found in short order. One side contained the enclosed glass freezers, but luckily the opposite side was for dry goods … snack items and soda. Directly across from them were cases of soda.

“Stay here.” Clay moved to the shelving unit and began taking out cases from the bottom shelf. He created a space just big enough to hide Mikey. Motioning to Jason’s son to join him, he had Mikey crawl in and then stacked the soda cases in front of the kid.

“Do you have your phone?”

“No. Forgot it at home.”

“Okay. You stay hidden. Don’t come out until I come for you, got that? Don’t leave here for anyone but me.” Clay eyed Mikey as he held the last case he would put in place to conceal him.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a look. You’re gonna stay here, or your dad will kill me. And if that happens, you’ll lose your favorite video game partner.” Clay grinned hoping his light jest would ease the kid’s fear.

“K.” Mikey tried to return the smile but was scared.

Clay slid the final case in place, relieved Mikey would be safe from harm. He could hear yelling up front, but fortunately, no other shots had been fired since the initial burst. With any luck, this would be a simple robbery, and the criminals would be gone or captured by police quickly.

With no weapon, Clay moved to the front of the aisle noiselessly, glad his sneakers didn’t squeak on the flooring. This aisle was close to the registers, and he halted at the end, took a breath, and peeked around the corner. He didn’t like what he viewed.

One man lay on the floor, blood pooled under him from a gunshot in the abdomen. His face appeared grayish, and by the amount of liquid around him, Clay feared the guy might not make it if help didn’t arrive soon. The cashier appeared overanxious and her movements jerky as she tried and failed to open the till as a frantic assailant waved a gun at her and yelled to hurry up, or he would shoot her too.

Clay realized he needed to act to prevent the erratic robber from killing the overly-frightened woman. Reaching for an oblong can of tea, the only weapon he could find, he moved forward, needing to get closer. He considered lobbing the projectile at the robber’s head, but that might kill him and was a whole mess of potential legal trouble Clay wanted to avoid.

He also considered aiming at the hand holding the pistol, but the guy’s finger was curled around the trigger, which screamed amateur to Clay because unless you were actively firing the finger should be straight. Needing to disarm him without causing the man to discharge the gun again accidentally, Clay launched the can at the wall of an unoccupied corner, to draw the man’s attention away from the freaking-out cashier.

As the aluminum can hit its mark and exploded, Clay rushed forward intending on taking down the startled robber. Unfortunately, the armed robber turned at the last moment, and Clay spied blown out pupils … dilated so much the green iris appeared to almost be gone. His field medical training told him the person was likely wasted on crack, opiates, meth or any number of other drugs.

He didn’t have time to think further as the gun came around towards him and fired. His body rammed into the addict, and they went down hard. The Glock knocked free of the robber’s hand and skidded across the floor upon impact. Clay overestimated his ability to subdue the man … meeting greater resistance than anticipated.

The drugged-out man overpowered him, and he ended up flipped on his back like an otter rather than straddling his target. Two powerful strikes to his face caused his world to spin off-kilter but also pissed Clay off, and he redoubled his effort as he bucked and rolled them over. Fighting for dominance, Clay made it to his knees at the same time as the junkie.

In the background, sirens sounded as the clerk shrieked, but Clay obliterated all distractions, as he rose to his feet, focused solely on the combatant who fought like an octopus and now clutched a knife. How the man obtained it and from where Clay couldn’t fathom, but that was not the most pressing issue, disarming him became the number one priority … again. As the blade made a jab at him, Clay managed to seize the wrist holding the wicked serrated knife and push it down, keeping it from embedding in his abdomen.

Five cops rushed in and found two men wrestling for control of a knife. Neither responded to their demands to stop and put down the weapon. The overwrought woman behind the counter was of no use in sorting out who was the criminal, so wanting a non-lethal ending to the melee, the cops tasered both men.

Clay’s body jerked as the voltage rocketed through him. His muscles contracted, then spasmed, and he twitched as he slammed to the ground. Roughly turned to his stomach, his arms yanked behind him he was cuffed before he knew what occurred. Residual tremors coursed through his body as awareness of his new situation filtered in. Blinking, trying to focus on the blur of activity around him, Clay mumbled, “Mikey.”

Taking control of the scene, Sergeant James Fox entered Oscar’s mini-mart with six of his officers. He noted where one man lay subdued by the taser, while the other continued to fight against five patrolmen trying to take him down. Jim hated dealing with PCP addicts, meth-heads, and those taking flakka. They needed to get the assailant under control so they could bring in EMS for the man bleeding out from a GSW to the gut and the woman who just passed out behind the counter.

Fox started forward, but his eyes went back to the cuffed blond man lying still on the floor. Recognition lit his eyes. “Oh shit.” He changed direction as he called out to one of his men, “I need a set of keys. Uncuff this man now.”

“Sarge, we don’t know who shot the victim. Better he stays restrained until we sort things out,” Ortiz said as he moved to his SWAT sergeant.

“Get them off him now!” Fox knelt. “Clay, you okay?”

“Mikey?” Clay breathed out as his eyes focused on a familiar face.

“No, Jim … Jim Fox, do you remember me? Farris Gallery.”

Clay nodded. “Mikey … need to get Mikey … scared.”

Unsure what Clay meant, Jim helped the young SEAL who heroically risked his life in Farris Gallery to disarm several explosives to sit after Ortiz begrudgingly unlocked the cuffs.

Clay pushed to his feet, unsteady as aftershocks ran through him again. His head swam, and he touched his eye where the out of control druggie socked him. He winced as he connected with a tender spot, but made eye contact with the officer. “Gotta get Mikey … my team leader’s son.”

“You don’t look so hot. Stay here, and my officer will bring him. Where is he?”

Wobbling, trying to orient himself, his muscles not cooperating refusing to listen to his command to take a step, Clay said, “Ice cream aisle … told him to stay put.”

“Ortiz, find the boy. Take him out the back way, so he isn’t exposed to this,” Jim waved towards the still shouting, but now restrained perp and the possibly dying man EMTs were now starting to work on.

His legs giving out, Clay sank to the ground around as the sergeant gripped his arm and guided him down. “Your tasers pack a punch,” Clay groused, angry he was not on his feet and going for Mikey himself.

* * *

_**En Route to Jason’s Home** _

“Jace!” Sonny exclaimed as they slowly approached the intersection of Oscar’s mini-mart. The parking lot was cordoned off by crime scene tape with multiple police vehicles and two EMS rigs. But what caught Sonny’s eyes was an all too familiar Mustang.

“What?” Jason asked, slowing further as the officer who was directing traffic put up a hand indicating he should stop, then waved the cross traffic on.

“Trouble magnet … is … over there.” Sonny pointed across the street. “Clay’s Mustang.”

“Shit … what is he doing there? He knows he isn’t supposed to leave the house without us.”

Trent became the voice of reason, “Maybe the kids needed something … and he isn’t on house arrest.” He met Jason’s glare in the rearview mirror, and added, “Anymore. Can’t keep him locked up tight much longer … he’s a grown man, Jace.”

“I know … just not expecting …. this.” Jason inched forward when the officer changed the flow of traffic and pulled into the lot across from Oscar’s. After he parked all three hopped out and headed for the mini-mart.

* * *

_**Oscar’s Mini-mart** _

“Sarge, I couldn’t find a boy in the frozen food aisle. I checked every aisle.” Ortiz strode towards the men.

Clay pushed up again, his muscles aching but more cooperative this time. “Kid is doing what I told him … waiting for me.” He took one step before his eyes turned to the door as the beep indicated it opened again. Clay swallowed hard. “Shit.”

“Clay!” Jason thundered into the room having gotten permission … well, sort of … more like Trent and Sonny distracted the officer outside as he did an end run to enter.

“Jas—”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jason interrupted, and within four strides, he was at the kid’s side, gripping his arm, holding him steady.

“J—”

“You’re supposed to be at home,” Jason cut him off again.

Realizing he wouldn’t get a word in edgewise, and his concern for Mikey paramount, Clay ignored Jason and pulled out of his grip.

Jason blinked, then grabbed Clay shoulder, spinning him around. “No, you don’t. You’re staying here and giving me an explanation!”

Jerking out of Jason grip, Clay said, “Mikey …”

His eyes blowing wide open with fear, his son’s name left his lips with the last of his air as he felt sucker punched, “Mikey?”

Hating the terror on his team leader’s face, Clay said, “He’s okay, only staying put until I come get him.” Clay took several unsteady steps.

Jason fell in step with Clay, ready to support him if he started to go down. He didn’t realize two officers followed them until one said, “I didn’t find any boy back here.”

Clay stopped and knelt, his hands shaking as he moved a soda case. “Hey, Mikey. Everything is alright now. Look who I brought.”

Mikey’s eyes met his dad’s.

Jason ripped away the remaining cases, Mikey crawled out, and Jason embraced his son as he sat on the floor.

“I was so scared, Dad. Uncle Clay told me to stay hidden, and I did what he said.” Mikey teared up, the stress of hiding and hearing the yelling and the other gunshot causing him to tremble.

Jim turned to Ortiz, “Escort an EMT here. I want them to check the boy.”

Clay shifted to his butt and leaned against the shelves, exhausted, his adrenaline crash taking everything from him. He sighed and closed his eyes. If they arrived only a few minutes earlier, they would’ve been at the register when the maniac came in, and Mikey might’ve been hurt … and more traumatized than he was if he witnessed the male customer get shot.

“Uncle Clay?” Mikey’s tentative voice said as he let go of his father’s neck and turned to the man who protected him.

Opening his eyelids, Clay peered at Mikey. “Yeah, kiddo?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You weren’t shot? I heard the gun go off again … and …” Mikey's eyes widened.

“Nope.”

“Then why is there blood on you?”

“Huh?”

“On your side and leg.” Mikey pointed to Clay causing Clay, Jason, and Fox to look.

“Oh …” Clay moved one hand to his thigh and one to his side and applied pressure. “Didn’t feel them …” he trailed off as he met Jason’s hard gaze. “Adrenaline,” he justified with one word.

Jason nodded, going into leader mode, and set Mikey down just as Ortiz returned and said, “Will be several minutes before one of the EMTs can come to check out the boy.”

“Stay here, Mikey.” Jason rose and peered at Sergeant Fox. “My team medic is outside. He can treat Clay and check my son.”

“Name?” Fox asked.

“Trent Sawyer and Sonny Quinn is with him too … might need his help.”

Fox ordered Ortiz to bring the two men in before he knelt next to Clay. “How’d you end up with two wounds?”

“The guy fired when I was about to take him down, thought it went wild, guess not, and he had a knife. We were struggling for control of the blade when the cops came in. I couldn’t release my hold, or the lunatic would’ve stabbed me. Must’ve happened when they tased me.”

“YOU TASED HIM?” Jason exploded.

Jim shook his head. “Not my guys … the patrolmen first to arrive.” Not fazed by the outburst, Jim refocused on Clay. “Took six guys to restrain him. Gutsy move to go one on one with him.”

“Wouldn’t have if I had a choice, but he was prepared to shoot the female, and I couldn’t let that occur. Didn’t know it at the time, but I’m sure he’s high on something.” Clay grimaced as he spotted Trent and Sonny racing down the aisle. They were gonna be pissed at him.

“Wile E. Coyote, we can’t leave you for an hour before you go chasing a roadrunner and end up on your ass,” Sonny said as he came to a halt, noting the blood seeping through Clay’s fingers, and the red marks on his eye and jaw.

Mikey sucked in a breath. “My fault … I wanted ice cream.”

Four sets of Bravo eyes landed on Mikey as Clay said, “Not your fault. No. No. Get that out of your head, kiddo.”

Jason pulled Mikey into his arms again, holding tight. “Things happen, son. You are not to blame.”

“But if I didn’t ask for ice cream … Clay wouldn’t be hurt … and I know you didn’t want him going out without one of you.” Mikey teared up.

“Shush.” Jason tucked his son’s head into his shoulder to comfort him. Glad Mikey was unharmed and hoping Clay’s injuries were not severe.

Sonny felt an inch tall. His words to Clay had been meant in jest … sort of, but he didn’t count on hurting Mikey. He leaned on the freezer door and wondered how the hell he would make it up to Jason’s son as Trent set to work on Clay’s wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for tonight's episode ... the preview makes me believe we will see some Clay Whump.


	4. Why I’m Here and Where We’re Headed?

**_Bravo Team Plane_ **

Clay shifted to get more comfortable as he laid back on the gurney after Doc finished stitching up his leg, still befuddled why he had been taken on the mission with Bravo. No one explained anything to him yet … so he had no clue as to the mission or even where the hell they were headed. Nope, all he got was silence from the moment Jason, Trent, and Sonny got back in Jason’s truck.

Propping his head against the second pillow to hold the cold pack to his eye, Clay dropped his arm to his side, and closed his eyes, recalling the events taking place after Sonny and Trent entered Oscar's mini-mart. Trent triaged his injuries, doing only field dressings at Oscar’s because he didn’t have his pack with him and couldn't do much more than cover the wounds.

Luckily, the bullet only grazed his side and didn’t require stitches. It would sting for a bit but no big deal. His thigh didn’t fare as well with the knife wound. He fucking hated knives now … the blade sliced deep enough to need sutures.

The last injury assessed, his eye, was another matter. When Trent probed his eye socket in Oscar’s it was only tender with no vision issues, but after they took off, he developed a bit of double vision. Doc believed he might have a hairline fracture of the orbital floor, but wouldn’t know until they did an x-ray wherever they landed and until then he prescribed an ice pack to reduce the swelling and started him on an antibiotic to prevent infection.

After Trent finished with him in Oscar’s, their medic did a cursory check of Mikey. Once the examination was completed, and Mikey deemed fine … no harm, only frightened … Jason stood, and still holding onto his son, told Clay that Bravo would be wheels up in a few hours. Jason instructed Sonny to stay with him, while he took Mikey home to get his boy settled. Fortunately, Mrs. Hayes was still there and would be able to take care of Mikey if he had nightmares.

Trent went with Jason and Mikey, following Fox’s advice to take Mikey out the back door so he would not be further traumatized by witnessing the bloody mess near the registers. Guilt ate at Clay for being the one to put Mikey in danger, something he never wanted to do. As he waited with Sonny for the crime scene detective to arrive and take his statement, thoughts of little Cami who died in the blast at Chuck’s Creamery came to mind.

Feeling crappy both emotionally and physically, he appreciated Sonny not trying to engage him in conversation as they waited in the frozen food section of Oscar’s because he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. When the local police detective finally arrived, the woman appeared to understand the fluid nature of the SEAL’s availability, so she was exceedingly detailed as she documented his account of what went down. The whole process took over an hour and a half.

By the time they reached Jason’s home, with Sonny driving his Mustang, Clay was exhausted and ready for Trent to stitch him up so he could fall in bed. But the surprise list grew when instead, Sonny steered him directly to Jason’s truck and made him climb in the backseat with no explanation before Sonny got in on the opposite side. As he peered out the window, Jason and Trent exited Jason’s home.

At the time, he assumed instead of Trent sewing his thigh, Jason told Sonny he would be taking him to the base hospital … a plausible assumption derived from the few words he caught of Sonny’s phone call to Jason as they drove to his home. He was disabused of his erroneous thinking when Jason’s truck stopped on the tarmac, and he was told to go sit on the gurney, and Dr. Irving would be here shortly to stitch him up.

Apparently, the events at Oscar’s put a crimp in the timeline for the team leaving, which meant he was left to his own devices as the guys all hustled to gather their gear. And the doc arrived last, with a harried expression, appearing irritated as he dumped several duffle bags and a backpack on the floor. The ramp came up within moments of Irving’s arrival, so suturing him had to wait until they were in the air.    

The label on the rucksack caused Clay’s brows to arch … The Kid’s Special Med Kit. He wondered if Doc had a special kit for each of them and asked as Irving injected lidocaine solution into his thigh as he prepped him for sutures. The answer he got was a sigh and a shake of his head, and with minimal conversation directed solely on the injuries, Doc completed the procedure and his examination of his eye when he revealed he was experiencing intermittent double vision.

No one on the team seemed to want to talk to him, which partially disturbed him, but Clay decided to take the opportunity to rest … he was exhausted anyway. After a nap would be soon enough to demand some answers, he sighed, let his aching muscles relax, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Unknown Location_ **

Rocking clued her in that she must be in a boat … not a large one, or else the swells wouldn’t be making it go up and down so much. Nausea caused her to turned to the side and take little panting breaths hoping to quell the need to lose her lunch. By the smell of engine oil and the darkness surrounding her, she figured she was in the bowels of the boat, yacht, trawler … whatever.

Opening her eyes didn’t reveal any details and bound as she was, wrists behind her and attached via a chain to a thick pipe, didn’t allow her to explore her area either. Her head throbbed, and the last thing she recalled was coming out of the Ornery Octopus Pub. She was oblivious of how much time passed between blacking out to waking here. Nor could she comprehend why she was here.

Besides the pounding headache and nausea, she ached all over, as if she had been tossed about with little care. Waiting had never been one of her strong points … except when she was waiting for a target, so sitting here in the dark in an unknown location for an unknown reason, and on an unknown person’s timetable caused her to be out of sorts.

The primary thing keeping Katie calm was knowing, without a doubt, Koala and her mates would miss her. When she didn’t show, they would search for her, and they would not give up until they found her. She only hoped whoever took her left a shred of evidence behind to give them a clue.

* * *

_**Bravo Team Plane**_  

“Jace, how you holding, brother?” Ray took a seat across from Jason who had positioned himself away from everyone else and for the last hour merely stared at a sleeping Clay who lay strapped in on the gurney at the back of the plane.

Scrubbing his face with his palms, Jason let out a long sigh. “Can’t get the images out of my head.”

Not wanting to assume what images, Ray reached out a hand and lay it on Jason’s thigh. “Which ones?”

Leaning back in the webbed seat and crossing his arms, Jason’s face morphed through several emotions. “Doesn’t matter.”

“It does. Are you angry with Clay?”

“No. Yes. No. Hell, sort of.”

“Not his fault … a freak … I don’t know … a one-off incident, a coincidence.”

“I know, I know! It could’ve been Emma and Mikey in there. Damned glad it wasn’t. Clay saved Mikey. Not mad about him going for ice cream … … more for the fact Spenser didn’t even realize he was shot and knifed … and now this damned double vision.” Jason let out another sigh.

“Clay’s injuries freaked out Mikey more than the situation. Losing his mom to a car accident and seeing blood on Clay … well, shit … Mikey’s gonna be having a tough time, and I’m not able to be there for him. And now all this crap with Ash …” Jason tightened his arms in response to the tightening of his chest.

“If you think this is Ash related, it would be hard to pull off something like that … timing wise, and the drugged-out junkie.”

“No, I don’t think Ash had anything to do with the robbery. Unlike where we are going.”

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. “Mandy can’t definitively draw a link between Ash and whoever is searching for marriage records on Clay. There may be a connection with the operation we did down under. They did encounter a ton of people as they posed as a couple.”

Jason shook his head. “Gut tells me they are related, especially with Katie missing. Koala is level-headed and also doesn’t believe in coincidences like this. Clay called Katie his wife when Ash attacked him outside the bar. She kicked Ashhole in the nuts.

“An egomaniac like Ash wouldn’t let being one-upped go without retribution of some sort. The timing fits since the searching started after the altercation, and months after we were last in Australia. And whoever it is was searching for Clay Spenser, not Clay Kissingher.”

Near the front of the plane, Sonny swung in his hammock, but his gaze never left the kid. He wanted to talk to him, but Trent slipped the kid a sedative telling him it was an analgesic, indicating Clay needed rest after being tasered, cut, grazed, and punched so hard in the eye he might have a blowout fracture of his orbital socket.

Their brother had been put through the wringer already, and none of them had the heart to be the one to tell him Katie Kilpatrick was missing. One reason they stayed silent on the truck ride from Jason’s home to the base and dropped the kid off at the plane without an explanation.

Jason would break it to Clay once he woke up and they were closer to landing in Perth, but until then their little brother would be blissfully ignorant and be able to get the rest his body needed to begin or continue healing. Though part of him felt it was a slight bit of betrayal not to tell him straight away. Clay would be pissed when he found out.

Trent stood and stretched before sauntering to the rear of the plane, wanting to check on Clay again. Although the risks were low, tasers could cause cardiac arrhythmia in healthy subjects, so he and Doc would monitor Clay for several days just to be on the safe side. Catching Irving’s eye, Trent whispered, “How’s our boy doing?”

“Well, no new issues.” Irving yawned as he switched out a cold pack after checking the swelling of Spenser’s left eye.

“Grab some sleep. I’ll keep overwatch for a few hours.” When Irving nodded and laid down across several seats, Trent settled himself on one of the strapped down crates where he could keep an eye on Clay. He turned as Cerberus padded up to him. “Hey, boy. No jumping up on him tonight.”

Cerberus cocked his head and let out a soft, “Woof.” _I know, our boy is hurt again. He shouldn’t be coming with us. But he would be mad if we left him behind. I like Katie … she’s nice … nicer than Stella._ Cerb hopped up on the crate and nuzzled his head under Trent’s hand and turned his eyes towards Clay, keeping Trent company as he kept watch too.

* * *

_**Unknown Location** _

Bright light spilling into the area caused Katie to squint. Someone entered, but she could not make out the face. “Who are you and why did you abduct me?”

A water bottle was tipped on her lips, and she drank until her captor took it away. As the indistinguishable figure receded, still in the shadows, she asked again, “What do you want with me?”

The light switched off, leaving it dark again as the door started to shut. A disembodied male voice with an American accent said, “You’re only bait.”

The sound of a lock sealing her in left Katie disheartened but not defeated. She pondered who she might be bait for. Her grandparents were not rich by any means, sure they had property in the outback, but nothing grandiose. The only obvious idea was someone found out she was a member of SAS and wanted to use her as a lure for her squad. That thought upset her, but she possessed confidence in Koala and the others not to be set up. They would be careful, they would find her, and those who took her would rue the day they came up with the notion of using her to get to them.

Katie closed her eyes and allowed her mind to go to a happy place since she could do nothing to escape her current predicament. Thoughts of her time with Clay came to mind. She smiled as her memory of them showering together, his attentive hands on her breasts, and his luscious lips … oh, how she enjoyed kissing Clay.

* * *

_**Bravo Team Plane**_    

Clay roused, blinking several times as the droning of the engines reminded him he was on a plane, flying somewhere. He tested his vision as he stared at the ceiling, and thankfully, everything came into focus fine, but the swelling prevented him from opening his left eye fully. He started to push up and found himself strapped in. “What the hell?” His hand moved for the mechanism, and as he grasped it, Sonny came into his view.

“Hang tight. I’ll undo you, Raggedy Andy.” Sonny unsnapped the strap over Clay’s chest and moved to the one on his lower limbs.

“Raggedy what?” Clay scrunched up his face at another new name. At the rate Sonny kept changing his name, people might think he had multiple personalities.

“You know, the floppy doll … you weren’t all stiff like a plastic Ken doll, so we had to lock you down so you wouldn’t add to your collection of injuries.” Sonny flipped the nylon tie-down off.

Clay sat up and swung his feet off the side. He groaned as his still aching muscles protested the movement. Clay grumbled, “Feel stiff.”

“Being tasered will do that,” Trent said as he moved forward and handed Clay a water bottle. “Hydrate.” Then held out two pills, “Take these too. They’ll help.”

Brock arrived next and waited for Clay to down the ibuprofen tablets before he put a brown paper sack on his lap. “Peanut butter sandwich and an apple in there for you. We still have about two hours until we arrive, so it’s about all we got unless you want an MRE.”

“Thanks.” Clay pulled out the apple, and took a bite, starving and wondering how long they had been in the air because he felt truly rested. As he munched Jason, Ray, and Blackburn joined the semi-circle around him. “So, someone gonna tell me why I’m here and where we’re headed?”

Jason rubbed the nape of his neck before he said, “I thought you needed to be here, and Blackburn isn’t overjoyed but agreed to get you cleared to come with one caveat. You’re restricted to ops command. You will not be joining us in the field. Understood?”

“Roger.” Clay scanned his brothers, unsure what to make of their inscrutable expressions.

“We are on our way to Perth,” Jason said.

“Australia?” Clay’s jaw dropped. His mind did a quick calculation and the flight time would be about twenty-one hours, so that meant he slept for at least seventeen if not eighteen hours straight. His gaze turned to Trent. “You slipped me a sedative didn’t you.”

“Guilty as charged. How do you feel?” Trent leaned on one of the crates.

Clay chuckled. “Rested, sore, and hungry.” Switching his focus back to Jason he asked, “Why should I be here? What can I offer in ops?”

“Perhaps information, but mostly … it is safer for you to be with us. Mandy was notified when a red flag popped up when someone began searching on your name.”

“My name? Why?” Clay unwrapped the sandwich and took a huge bite.

Jason blew out a breath. “Someone wanted to know who you married, when, and where.”

Clay stopped chewing, the peanut butter acted like glue, causing his one word to garble, “Ash.”

“We think so, but Mandy hasn’t been able to make a solid connection. There is something else …”

Swallowing his mouthful, the sandwich landed like lead in the pit of Clay’s stomach as he waited for Jason to continue.

Jason met Clay’s gaze. “Katie Kilpatrick went missing five days ago. Commander Kingston reached out to Ellis yesterday when it came to light someone was searching on Katie’s name, looking for a marriage certificate with your name on it. Koala and I believe this is no coincidence. We just don’t know what the end game is yet.”

Clay sagged on the gurney as many notions circled in his mind. “My father truly hates me …” he trailed off, and his head bowed.

Bravo hated to see the defeated posture of their cocky rookie. Sonny was about to say, 'buck up buckaroo,' but Clay surprised them all.

Lifting his head, pulling his shoulder’s back, ram-rod straight, fire forged steel reflecting in his blue orbs, Clay spoke with conviction, “He damn-well better not hurt Katie, or there will be no place he can hide … not in the darkest jungle or at the bottom of the deepest ocean. I will hunt him. I will find him. I will make him pay, and I will step out of his shadow and outshine the obsolete Ashhole, and there will never be a question again who is the better man.”

Sonny laid his hand on Clay’s shoulder. “Only one change there, Super Nova. We will be there with you every step of the way. Six brothers … one heartbeat.”  

 

_... To be continued in another story ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of AI-O, but the story will continue with AI-P (not sure what the name will be on AO3)


End file.
